Saphaia Nefertiti
Saphaia Nefertiti is a roaming Scheherazade class genie girl, born in Ancient Egpyt on February 11th Vessel Saphaia's bottle come in the form of a Irtyu Bottle. Background Behaivior Somewhat moderate extroverted, she is very open to anyone with open arms and often likes to talk about his ideas and imagination and share it with others. Whenever someone is feeling down, she is there to give them comfort. She does get agitated when he is feeling immensely stressful and whenever something bothers him, he usually keeps things to himself without letting anyone know about his issues. Daily Life Saphaia spent alone trying to search for something that is Precious to her and her alone. She loves watching sunsets while sipping a non-alcholic drink. Impressions Impressions: :Personality: Wise and loyal, but mischievous. She does sometime like to prank humans :Likes: Food, Loyal friends, other genies, and traveling, and generally girls. :Dislikes: People who are selfish and tries to use her to grant their wishes, perverted men, staying in one place for too long. :Abilities: Cosmical and Phenomenal magics. Physical Appearance Genie Forme: :Hairstyle: Long and straight with one long bang down left side of her face, and two short bangs, one down middle and one down right side. :Hair Colour: Cyan Blue :Genie Tail Colour: Cyan Blue :Attire: Usually wears only her blue bikini-like top with gold edges, along with gold belt that goes around her waist, at the dividing point between her skin and tail. Human Forme: :Haircolour: Multiple. Dominantly Cyan Blue, with black and white streaks :Hairstyle: Long and tied back into pony tail, with one long cyan blue bang down the left side of her face, with two other bangs over center of forehead, and right side of face. :Attire: Usually various wears gothic or punk style clothes. A miniature irtru bottle will be either hanging from the belt, or as her right earring. History Saphaia does not know the details of her birth. Her earliest memory was an ancient Egyptian ritual that bounded her to the Egyptian Pharaohs. Since then, she has been the genie slave that served every Pharaohs, granting their wishes. Unlike normal genies, there are no limits to their wishes, but there are additional rules: Saphaia's genie rules for Pharaohs: :1) No wishing for Death (Typical genie rule) :2) No bringing someone back to life (Typical genie rule) :3) No changing someone's feelings, including and especially love (Typical genie rule) :4) Cannot ask for immortality for self or anyone else :5) Cannot make wishes that would effect outside of the boundary of the Empire :6) Only the ruling Pharaohs can make wishes from Saphaia, as such, when the Pharaoh dies, she cannot be taken to their tomb, and must be given to the next Pharaoh. Saphaia has served countless of Pharaohs, and often referred to them as the 'worst years of her life'. She has been subjected to slavery, treated as sex object, concubine, and some good ones might treat her as friends, or advisor. There were times that Saphaia has been made into mindless slave, or some that Saphaia has been used for the best of the Empire. All in all, she has been considered as nothing more than the 'greatest gem' of the Egyptian Treasure, that has been passed down to the next Pharaoh. When the Egyptian empire split into two states, Saphaia was taken to the southern Empire (Upper Egypt). At some point around 1350 BC, an Egyptian Queen discovered Saphaia, and learned of her true nature, she and the priests performed a ritual on Saphaia that would free her from the bound of the Pharoahs, making her a truly free genie. In return, Saphaia has served the empire only in the guise of the Royal Vizier or High Priestess (depending on the Pharaoh). Since then, none could force her to grant wishes against her will. When the empire fell, Saphaia eventually left the empire, and began to roam across the world. She would keep the Irtyu Bottle with her, and used it as her 'home' when she is resting. However, she would occasionally take on a human traveling companion, in which she would share adventure. She has helped several humans out in return for their friendship. Gallery Genie_saphaia.png D775x46-3193ea1a-621f-48e1-8f2b-74fd9bb517bf.jpg Omnipotent_celestial_rule_djinnification_saphaia_by_hachimitsu_ink_d88f60k-fullview.jpg Saphaia_the_final_cookie_by_hachimitsu_ink_d6uqwsz-fullview.jpg Saphaia_of_treasures_by_hachimitsu_ink_d5n3zdl-fullview.jpg 07_WM.jpg 08_WM.jpg 09_.jpg 10_WM.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13_WM.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16_WM.jpg 18.jpg 19_.jpg 35.jpg 36_A.jpg 36_B.jpg 36_C.jpg 36_F.jpg 55_b.jpg 56 b.jpg 57-b 2.jpg 57-b3.jpg 58 b.jpg 59 b.jpg 62_b.jpg 63 b.jpg 79.jpg 80b.jpg 81.jpg Category:Djinns Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Females with a beautiful voice Category:Living characters Category:Immortals Category:Living characters who are immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Spirits